I need you
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: DRAMIONE ONE SHOOTS again..Rating T !


**I need you**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Tepat pukul 8 AM, seorang gadis cantik yang bernama _Hermione Granger _sudah mengenakan gaun pengantinnya, dengan gaun yang bewarna putih itu telah menghiasi dirinya dengan begitu cantik, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menikahi seorang pria yang paling ia cintai (katanya) karena itu seluruh para kerabat dan sahabatnya sudah bersiap siap untuk pernikahannya itu. Tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk ruang ganti tersebut, dan dia adalah Harry sahabatnya, Hermione langsung menanyakan tentang gaun yang ia kenakan kepada Harry.

"Bagaimana gaun ku?" Tanya Hermione ke Harry.

"Bagus, kau sangat terlihat cantik, Hermione.." Ucap Harry memberikan coklat untuknya

"Terima kasih, bagaimana semuanya? Ginny, Ron dan Malfoy dimana?" Tanya Hermione sedikit agak panik.

"Mereka di luar dan mereka menunggu mu..apa perlu ku panggilkan..?" Tanya Harry lagi

"Iya..boleh.." Jawab Hermione sesingkat mungkin.

Satu persatu Teman Hermione mendekati dan memberikan selamat dan sekarang giliran Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy _sahabat sekaligus mantan pacar Hermione. Karena sikap cuek dan ketidak-pekaan terhadap wanita, Hermione memutuskan untuk bersahabat dan tidak ingin mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dengannya, mungkin ini adalah pukulan yang berat bagi keduanya karena dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Hermione masih mencintai Malfoy dan salah jika ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Sedangkan Malfoy pun juga mengalami hal yang sama, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hermione dan tidak ingin melepaskannya kepada orang lain.

"Selamat Hermione atas pernikahan mu, semoga kau bahagia.." dengan berat hati Draco mengatakannya kepada Hermione, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Terima kasih Draco, semoga kamu bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang paling berharga buatmu.." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pernikahan Hermione dan Viktor Krum telah di mulai, dan Draco hanya duduk terdiam sambil melihatnya. Harry dan Ron tentu tidak bisa berkata apa apa, karena mungkin ini sudah menjadi jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Sedikit demi sedikit Draco meneteskan air mata hingga pada waktu Hermione dan Viktor Krum berciuman. Ia masih tidak percaya, seorang _Hermione Granger_ orang yang di cintai nya, telah menikahi pria lain.

"Malfoy, tabahkan dirimu.."Ucap Harry menenangkan temannya itu.

_Draco Malfoy_ hanya terdiam, ia langsung bergegas keluar pintu dan membuat suasana pernikahan menjadi sedikit kacau. Hermione memandang dan melihat Draco keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan Viktor Krum mengetahui bahwa Hermione masih mencintai Draco Malfoy, pangeran Slytherin itu. Dengan berat hati dan agak kecewa Viktor Krum menyuruh Hermione pergi menyusul Draco, karena hanya Draco lah yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Pergilah…susul dia.." Kata Viktor Krum menyuruh Hermione. Hermione dan para tamu tentu kaget..

"Apa maksud mu? Kita kan sudah menikah.." ucap Hermione.

"Maaf Hermione, aku tahu hatimu hanya mencintai Malfoy karena itu susul dia.." kata Viktor Krum.

"Tapi kamu bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku akan baik baik saja, yang bisa memberikan kebahagian mu hanyalah dia aku tahu, karena itu susul lah dia.." Ucap Viktor Krum.

Akhirnya tanpa di pikir panjang Hermione berlari keluar dari gereja dan menyusul Draco, Viktor Krum dan para tamu pun sangat kecewa dan meninggalkan semuanya. Harry , Ron dan Ginny hanya berdoa agar sahabatnya itu bisa bahagia bersama _Draco Malfoy_, orang yang Hermione cintai.

Hermione mengejar Malfoy dengan menggunakan gaun pengantinnya itu, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"DRACO! DRACO MALFOY!" teriak Hermione

Draco yang sedang berjalan menuju _underpass_ kereta bawah tanah akhirnya berbalik karena mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Hermione?" ucap Draco karena tidak mempercayai seorang Hermione berdiri di depannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu, aku keliling mencari mu.." ucap Hermione lagi

"Mengapa kau disini ? bukannya kamu sudah menikah dengan Viktor Krum?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak, dia menyuruhku pergi mencari mu.. aku menyayangi mu Draco, aku tidak mau kalau tidak bersama mu.." kata Hermione.

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku juga mencintai mu, ketika kau ingin menikahi Viktor Krum aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa kalau bukan Hermione, jadi apa kah kau bersedia bersama seorang Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Draco Malfoy

"Tentu saja.. tapi ada syarat nya.." kata Hermione bercanda

"Apa itu?" Tanya nya sambil merangkul Hermione.

"Belikan aku pakaian, jujur aku sangat tidak enak memakainya, apalagi banyak orang melihatnya.." kata Hermione

"Kukira apa, ayo ke toko pakaian.." ucap Draco

Setelah dari Toko pakaian dan membeli baju untuk Hermione ia mendapatkan telpon dari Viktor Krum dan Malfoy menyuruhnya untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Krum?" Tanya Hermione

"Tidak apa kau baik baik saja dan sudah bersama Malfoy?" Tanya Krum pada Hermione.

"Sudah kami sudah bersama, terima kasih Krum telah merestui hubungan kami." Ucap Hermione.

Krum hanya tertawa dan mengatakan, kembali. lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Draco

"Dia merestui hubungan kita kok.." ucap Hermione dan memegang tangan Draco,

"Heh?" Tanya Draco

"Boleh? Kalau tidak boleh aku melepasnya.." kata Hermione

"Boleh kok..hanya saja aku kaget.." kata Draco. Hermione dan Draco saling berhadapan dan mereka berciuman, ciuman yang penuh gairah dan sangat romantis yang pernah ada.

2 tahun kemudian, akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk melamar Hermione dan mereka hidup bahagia.

"Draco, aku tak akan melepaskan mu lagi.. bagiku hidup bersama mu adalah merupakan seluruh kebahagiaanku." Ucap Hermione.

"Iya.." kata Draco

Mereka berciuman di bawah sinar bulan di pantai yang terletak di Hawaii, saat itu lah adalah impian Hermione, bisa menikmati idahnya bulan bersama orang yang di cintai.

Tamat


End file.
